Soirée au restaurant
by Glasgow
Summary: Confrontation et lemon entre John et Rodney au restaurant, durant l'épisode The return p.1


Titre : Soirée au restaurant (oui, je sais, trop recherché le titre)

Genre : Slash McShep et lemon puisqu'on ne s'en lasse jamais (ni de l'un ni de l'autre à ce qu'il me semble)

Saison : 3, pendant l'épisode The return p.1 (je connais pas les titres des épisodes en français, préférant nettement les originaux, et comme j'ai pas les dvd sous la main je peux pas vous en dire plus)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais un jour qui sait… En tout cas je continue à croiser les doigts.

Note : cet OS se déroule durant la scène du restaurant, qui est une scène que j'adore même si elle est beaucoup trop courte à mon goût. J'en profite également pour régler mes comptes avec la scène précédente, lorsque John raccroche au nez de Rodney (j'ai horreur de ce passage)

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

Plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient là et John ne parvenait toujours pas à s'amuser. Pourtant il était motivé, mais l'attitude de Rodney le troublait profondément. Six semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Elizabeth, six semaines durant lesquelles il n'avait que croisé rapidement Carson à l'infirmerie du SGC, six semaines pendu au téléphone avec Rodney alors même que jusqu'à ce soir ils n'étaient parvenus à se voir que deux fois. Bref, cette soirée au restaurant aurait dû être synonyme de fête, ce qui d'ailleurs semblait être le cas pour les trois autres, mais lui commençait à désespérer.

Tandis que le serveur débarrassait la table des restes de leurs entrées, Carson donnait à Elizabeth des nouvelles de Radek, avec lequel il était régulièrement en contact depuis leur retour sur Terre, John pour sa part fixa son regard sur Rodney. Rien à faire, le scientifique refusait obstinément de lever les yeux vers lui et ça durait depuis le début de la soirée, après qu'il lui eut à peine dit bonjour. Ça devenait intolérable. D'accord, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble ils essayaient de se montrer discrets afin que quiconque dans leur entourage ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit, mais tout de même, il aurait apprécié un peu de tendresse malgré tout. Cela faisait quand même deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus nom de Dieu, John ne supportait plus cette froideur à son égard.

Se sentant très certainement observé, Rodney daigna enfin lever le regard vers lui, mais ce que lu John dans ses yeux d'habitude si doux n'eut pour conséquence que de le déconcerter un peu plus. Rodney semblait immensément triste, mais également… en colère. Et très certainement contre lui encore dans la mesure où il parlait en revanche tout à fait amicalement à Carson et Elizabeth. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Décidément, fidèle à lui-même son Rodney restait une énigme sur pattes, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer comme un fou par ailleurs.

Mais tout de même, son envie de comprendre la situation était telle que l'idée même d'attendre la fin du repas – il était convenu que Carson raccompagne Elizabeth chez elle tandis que John emmenait Rodney dans son appartement où il devait officiellement l'héberger en copain avant de le reconduire à l'aéroport en début de matinée ( en fait John s'était bien gardé d'avouer à qui que ce soit que Rodney devait rester deux jours chez lui et ce tout sauf en copain ) – avant d'obtenir une explication lui paraissait intolérable. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de provoquer une discussion dès maintenant, Rodney, se levant en annonçant qu'il allait aux toilettes avant de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce, lui offrit la solution. Il se força à rester encore quelques instants à table pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, allant même jusqu'à raconter une petite anecdote sur ses nouveaux équipiers, avant de filer vers les toilettes à son tour.

ooOoo

Entrant dans la pièce, il trouva Rodney appuyé contre un lavabo immaculé, occupé à fixer son reflet dans le miroir.

« - Rodney ?

- Je n'aurais pas dû venir, marmonna celui-ci sans se retourner.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On doit passer les deux prochains jours ensemble chez moi, je pensais que tu étais content. Rodney, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- A moi rien du tout. Mais ça ne semble pas être ton cas.

- Pardon ? s'étonna John, décontenancé. »

Se retournant vivement vers lui, Rodney planta un regard brillant de colère dans le sien.

« - Inutile de jouer les hypocrites ! Si tu en as assez de moi tu n'as qu'à me le dire. Je ne suis pas idiot, je comprendrais.

- Mais enfin, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Faisant un pas dans sa direction pour combler l'espace quoi les séparait encore, John fut arrêté par un geste de son homme.

« - Ne m'approche pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses semblant pour me préserver. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié alors sois un homme et assume !

- Rodney, je suis sincèrement désolé mais je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Mais si à un quelconque moment je t'ai donné l'impression de ne plus être bien avec toi je m'en excuse parce que ce n'était absolument pas volontaire de ma part. »

Voyant à quel point il semblait effectivement sincère, Rodney se calma immédiatement. Après tout, peut-être que lui aussi avait un peu exagéré en montant tout ça dans sa tête. Il décida donc d'en avoir le cœur net.

« - John, vraiment, tu me jures que tu m'aimes toujours et que tu veux encore de moi ?

- Evidement. Enfin Rodney, je t'ai pourtant déjà dit que tu étais ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde. Jamais je ne pourrais me résoudre à vivre sans toi, aussi bien sur Terre que sur Atlantis. Jamais, tu m'entends ?

- Je suis désolé, murmura le scientifique.

- Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui t'a mis dans un état pareil ? reprit John d'une voix douce, s'approchant un peu plus de lui sans se faire rabrouer cette fois.

- C'est à cause d'hier, lorsque nous étions au téléphone.

- Eh bien ?

- Tu m'as raccroché au nez. Tu vas certainement dire que je fais une montagne de pas grand chose, et tu auras probablement raison d'ailleurs, c'est juste que notre situation me pèse tellement que je doute en permanence, j'arrête pas de me dire que tu vas bientôt te lasser de cette relation longue distance et j'ai peur de te perdre à cause de ça. »

Tandis qu'il finissait de parler, John posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement de son pouce.

« - C'est de ma faute Rodney, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Lorsque j'ai raccroché alors que tu avais recommencé à parler j'ai bêtement pensé que tu croirais que je l'avais fait avant de t'entendre reprendre.

- Mais pourquoi l'avoir fait alors ?

- Parce que j'étais en train de craquer et je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. En fait c'était ma façon maladroite de te protéger et je me suis planté en beauté. Quand tu as dit d'une toute petite voix triste que tu avais hâte d'être à aujourd'hui, je t'ai imaginé tout seul là-bas et j'ai subitement eu envie de pleurer. Alors pour ne pas que tu t'en rendes compte j'ai préféré raccrocher. Je pensais que m'entendre pleurer te bouleverserait davantage. Je suis désolé. »

Rodney, souriant comme un bienheureux, attrapa la main de John qui était toujours sur sa joue et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement. Puis, la tenant toujours serrée dans la sienne, il attira John à lui.

« - Pardon d'avoir douté de toi mon amour. En fait, ça n'a été qu'un énorme malentendu. Pourtant il faut que tu saches que tu n'avais pas à faire ça.

- Quoi donc ?

- Raccrocher aussi précipitamment. J'aurais adoré t'entendre pleurer.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Ben oui, ça m'aurait donné l'occasion de te consoler pour une fois alors que d'habitude c'est toujours l'inverse.

- J'aime ça, te consoler et te remonter le moral, expliqua John.

- Mais moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir le faire parfois. Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois fort en permanence, je peux assurer moi aussi parfois.

- Tu as raison. Pardon de ne pas avoir plus confiance en toi et aussi de m'être montré aussi maladroit. Parfois j'ai l'impression que je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec toi. Probablement parce que je t'aime trop.

- Probablement, confirma Rodney en souriant. Ça n'a pas d'importance, tu es malgré tout le meilleur compagnon dont un homme puisse rêver et je suis bien conscient de ma chance de t'avoir à mes côtés.

- Mais j'en ai autant à ton sujet. Alors pour que les choses soient bien claires désormais, et éviter ainsi tout quiproquos à l'avenir, sache que cette relation longue distance, même si elle est aussi difficile à assumer pour moi que pour toi, je m'en contenterais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, alors cesse de craindre de me perdre parce que ça n'arrivera pas. De mon côté, je vais essayer d'arrêter de jouer les gros durs en permanence avec toi.

- Ça semble être un bon plan, bien que je doute que nous y arrivions.

- Oui, nous sommes deux idiots, confirma John en riant.

- Enfin, toi un peu plus que moi quand même, s'amusa Rodney.

- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'y attendais à celle-là. Tu changeras décidément jamais.

- Pourquoi je changerais puisque tu m'aimes de cette façon ?

- C'est vrai, quoi que tu fasses je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer davantage.

- Jamais ? demanda Rodney, déçu.

- Jamais, parce que je t'aime déjà bien plus qu'il n'est humainement possible.

- D'accord, ça me va comme réponse. »

Lui souriant, John glissa une main sous son menton et attira son visage à lui avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rapidement le baiser gagna en intensité jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit dans le couloir à proximité de la porte ne les fasse sursauter. Alors qu'ils se séparaient à contrecœur, conscients qu'ici n'importe qui pourrait les surprendre, John prit Rodney par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la cabine la plus proche.

« - John, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Rodney tandis que le militaire les enfermait dans la petite pièce exiguë.

- J'ai pensé que là on serait plus tranquilles.

- Plus tranquilles pour quoi ?

- A ton avis ?

- Oh… maintenant ? Ici ? Tu es fou, c'est des toilettes publiques, c'est dégueulasse. Et puis Elizabeth et Carson vont se demander où on est passés. »

Se moquant royalement des objections de Rodney, John déboutonna tranquillement son pantalon.

« - Rodney, Rodney, Rodney, soupira-t-il en continuant sa tâche. C'est tellement propre ici qu'on pourrait manger par terre alors je ne vois pas quel genre de microbes tu pourrais attraper. Quand à nos amis, on trouvera bien une excuse pour expliquer cette absence prolongée. »

Rodney s'apprêtait à protester, mais lorsqu'il sentit John, qui s'était débarrasser de son propre pantalon après lui avoir baissé le sien, se coller à lui, laissant leurs deux membres se caresser, il ravala ses paroles et se contenta d'un long gémissement de contentement tandis qu'il se sentait durcir.

« - Je savais bien que tu en avais envie toi aussi, s'amusa le militaire.

- Je te signale que la dernière fois remonte à dix-sept jours, normal que j'en aie envie.

- Dix-sept jours ? Parce que tu t'es amusé à compter ? demanda John tandis que sa main glissait sous la chemise de son homme, caressant tranquillement son ventre.

- Déformation professionnelle. Mon cerveau de scientifique compte toujours tout en permanence.

- Je vois. Mais là tu pourrais peut-être débrancher ton cerveau de scientifique et démarrer à la place la partie qui concerne l'amant passionné.

- Déjà fait. »

S'écartant légèrement de John, il s'agenouilla, non sans prendre un instant pour pester contre le manque de place. Anticipant ce qui allait arriver, John tendit les bras, prenant appui sur le mur de chaque côté de la cabine et ferma les yeux à l'exact moment où les lèvres gourmandes de son homme se posaient sur son érection. Il lâcha un grognement tandis qu'il se sentait avalé tout entier. Deux ans de pratique avec Rodney le suceur de génie, mais ce moment de leurs ébats restait toujours pour lui un instant de pur délice dont il ne se lassait jamais. Peut-être parce que c'était le seul moment où Rodney dirigeait les choses avant de lui passer le relai.

Titillant le gland du bout de la langue avant de le prendre tout entier dans sa bouche tout en caressant ses testicules d'une main, Rodney prit tout son temps pour faire monter le plaisir. Il savait John adepte de ce genre de gâterie aussi s'y prêtait-il systématiquement avec un excès de zèle. Et les gémissements qu'il entendait au dessus de lui n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire. Lorsqu'il sentit finalement John à deux doigts de craquer, il le relâcha et remonta à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser lascivement.

Ce baiser, qui était devenu un rituel avec le temps, était un véritable moment de plaisir pour John. Jusque-là il n'avait rien trouvé de meilleur que de pouvoir ainsi se goûter dans la bouche de son homme.

« - Retourne-toi, souffla-t-il ensuite à son oreille. »

Ils faisaient rarement l'amour de cette façon, préférant pouvoir se regarder pendant l'acte, mais ici cela semblait pourtant la position la plus pratique. Aussi Rodney lui tourna le dos, s'appuyant de ses avants bras à la cloison. Cette vision de son homme ainsi offert l'excita davantage encore. Il fallait qu'il le prenne immédiatement où il serait bien capable de jouir dans l'instant tant son excitation était grande. Se collant à Rodney, il prit pourtant un instant pour mordiller son cou tandis que sa main flattait ses fesses rebondies. Alors que la respiration de Rodney se faisait haletante, il sut qu'il pouvait continuer. S'aidant d'une main, il le pénétra vivement en grognant. Putain que c'était bon ! pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux, se concentrant sur chaque sensation. Il commençait tout juste à se mouvoir en lui lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans les toilettes, juste de l'autre côté de la cloison. Et merde, il choisissait bien son moment celui-là. Sentant Rodney se crisper, il hésita un instant puis décida que le mieux, et surtout le plus facile à ce stade, était de continuer.

« - Shtt, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Rodney, qui pour le coup hocha la tête en se détendant. »

Rodney était comme ça, quand John avait pris une décision alors il lui faisait confiance et le suivait aveuglément.

En fait, ce n'était pas un homme, mais deux qui venaient d'arriver. John pouvait les entendre parler tandis qu'il allait et venait profondément en Rodney tout en tentant de contrôler sa respiration de même que ses gémissements en se mordant les lèvres. D'accord, ce n'était pas une situation idéale, mais la sensation de danger rendait les choses plus excitantes finalement. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour de cette façon, manquant de se faire surprendre à tout moment, ils étaient passés maîtres là-dedans. Le plus silencieusement possible, ils continuèrent donc, perdant peu à peu toute notion de la réalité. John, qui masturbait vigoureusement Rodney, l'entendit subitement couiner, signe qu'il allait venir. De son autre main, il relâcha la hanche à laquelle il s'accrochait et la posa sur la bouche de son homme, tentant ainsi de la réduire au silence. Rodney laissa échapper un grognement sourd en jouissant finalement, ce qui décupla le plaisir de John. Continuant à le tenir de cette façon, il atteignit à son tour l'orgasme, se mordant jusqu'au sang en retenant le cri qui explosait en lui. Il relâcha alors la bouche de Rodney tout en reprenant son souffle. Rodney se retourna vers lui en souriant et vint se blottir tout contre lui. Le cœur battant la chamade, à moitié nus, ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, tandis que les deux intrus ressortaient enfin.

« - La vache ! s'écria Rodney. J'étais sûr qu'ils nous avaient entendus. On aurait eu l'air fin si on s'était fait choper.

- C'est clair. Mais tu vois, on n'a pas perdu la main. Des pros de la discrétion.

- C'est dans ces moments-là que c'est le meilleur.

- Ah, tu as remarqué toi aussi ? »

Rodney releva la tête vers lui et remarqua un peu de sang au coin de sa bouche.

« - John, tu saignes ! »

Le militaire passa une main sur ses lèvres, les essuyant tranquillement.

« - Pas grave. Ecoute, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais on pourrait peut-être rejoindre notre table à présent.

- Ça vaudrait mieux, confirma Rodney en s'écartant de lui. D'autant que je meurs de faim.

- Ben voyons, s'amusa John. »

Ils échangèrent un baiser puis se rhabillèrent rapidement.

ooOoo

Carson qui entendait bien remplir sa mission du jour, à savoir distraire Elizabeth de son mieux, lui racontait des détails bien croustillants sur les relations entre les différents membres des équipes SG, la faisant rire régulièrement. Subitement il regarda sa montre.

« - Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire nos deux loustics ? Ça fait plus de quinze minutes qu'ils sont partis.

- Tiens, c'est vrai. »

Echangeant un regard amusé, ils éclatèrent de rire de concert. Evidement, ils savaient parfaitement à quoi s'occupaient leurs deux amis.

« - Tout de même, ils auraient pu attendre d'être rentrés, remarqua Carson avec amusement.

- Pour ma part j'ai hâte de voir quelle excuse ils vont nous donner pour s'expliquer. Certainement qu'il y avait foule aux toilettes.

- Probablement, s'amusa le médecin. Vous auriez dû voir John hier lorsque je lui aie demandé si Rodney repartait immédiatement après notre dîner. Il s'est empêtré dans une explication sommaire selon laquelle Rodney restait jusqu'à demain et qu'il le gardait à dormir chez lui. Sur le canapé, a-t-il bien précisé. Evidement, John ayant deux jours de congés, je suis certain que Rodney n'est pas prêt de repartir mais bien sûr nous n'aurons que peu de chance de le voir. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête en souriant.

« - Ils sont adorables tous les deux, dit-elle. Idiots de continuer à croire qu'on ne se doute de rien les concernant, mais adorables.

- Adorables ? Ce n'est pas vraiment l'expression que j'aurais utilisé, mais après tout pourquoi pas. »

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et lui fit un signe de la tête.

« - Ils reviennent, dit-elle à voix basse. »

Effectivement, les deux amants regagnèrent rapidement leurs places.

« - Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt, remarqua Carson. Je vous signale que le serveur attendait votre retour pour nous apporter nos assiettes.

- Désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais tout le monde semble avoir voulu utiliser les toilettes en même temps, expliqua John tandis que Rodney fixait un point invisible sur la nappe devant lui. »

Elizabeth et Carson échangèrent un regard entendu avant d'éclater de rire de concert.

« - Quoi ? s'enquit le militaire.

- Non, non, rien, répondit précipitamment Carson. C'est juste que je m'attendais à ça parce qu'on a justement remarqué en votre absence que la moitié des hommes présents avaient quitté la salle un moment. Je comprends où ils étaient à présent. »

Elizabeth pouffa en entendant cela tandis que Rodney lançait un regard incrédule au médecin.

« - Quoi ?

- Non, laisse tomber, s'amusa Carson en secouant la tête. »

Rodney ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et s'apprêtait à demander davantage d'explications lorsqu'il vit le serveur s'approcher d'eux avec des assiettes pleines. Son estomac prit alors le dessus sur sa curiosité. John le fixa en souriant, amusé de voir ses yeux briller de plaisir. Pour sa part il n'avait plus qu'une hâte à présent, expédier rapidement ce repas avant de pouvoir tranquillement dévorer son Rodney une fois de retour dans son appartement. Et il ne doutait pas un instant que la nuit entière ne leur serait pas de trop.

THE END.


End file.
